Aniversario
by Chibi Rukia
Summary: Oneshort. Dedicado a Fogachan. 24 de diciembre, una fecha tan importante para Sora y Matt, puesto que fue el día en que comenzaron su vida juntos. ¿Podría ser que él se hubiese olvidado de ella?


**N/A:** ¡Ding, ding! Toca revision de este otro fic. Lo cierto es que creo que es de lo mejorcito redactado que tengo de mis cosas realmente antiguas, pero igualmente hay que echarle un vistazo, poner Disclaimer y todas esas cosas.

¡Besos!

_**Disclaimer: **Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Bandai y Akiyoshi Hongo, y esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

_**Aniversario**_

—_¿Estás bien, Matt? — Se sobresaltó un poco cuando la escuchó hablar y dejó de mirar por la ventana, volviendo a estar sentado en la mesa de una cafetería junto a su "algo más que amiga", una Sora ya crecida de unos veinte años, un 24 de diciembre. Giró la cabeza lentamente y la miró, con una expresión en el rostro que no supo descifrar—. ¿Te sucede algo? — Él negó con la cabeza._

—_Es sólo… — La cogió de las manos, dubitativo—. Sólo estaba pensando, no te preocupes, estoy bien.— Se las acarició lentamente con los dedos, como deleitándose de su textura._

—_Matt, estás temblando… ¿Seguro que no te encuentras mal?_

—_De verdad que no. — Respondió con seguridad, intentando calmarse un poco. Respiró hondo, decidido a arriesgarse, a intentarlo por ella. Fuese la respuesta una afirmativa o una negativa, se merecía saberlo. Sólo por todo lo que habían pasado juntos y por los años de amistad que llevaban a la espalda—. Sora…_

—_¿Sí? — Preguntó, con una voz dulce y una mirada tierna, al ver que se estaba tranquilizando._

—_Llevamos mucho tiempo siendo amigos, muchos años que nos conocemos… —Respiró hondamente y tragó despacio. Aquello era tan poco sencillo como se había imaginado, pero ya que estaba dicho el principio, no iba a detenerse —. Siempre he sido una persona solitaria e independiente. Podría separarme de todo en el mundo y seguramente podría salir adelante. Pero me he dado cuenta de que hay algo de lo que estoy seguro que no podría carecer, y ese algo… — le apretó las manos, sintiendo su tensión a través de ellas —, ese algo eres tú, Sora. — La chica enrojeció violentamente e intentó soltarse del suave agarre de Matt—. Por favor, déjame terminar. Esto no es fácil para mí y lo sabes. — Ella asintió con la cabeza tímidamente—. Gracias. Sora, yo… Hace mucho tiempo que me di cuenta de que sentía por ti algo más, pero no estaba seguro de si debía decírtelo o no. No es fácil plantearte encajar un rechazo. No obstante, como podrás imaginar, he reflexionado mucho sobre el tema, y creo que mereces saberlo. Por eso te lo estoy diciendo, quizás más que por necesitar saber su respuesta. Aunque no te negaré… — sonrió de lado, nervioso y un poco aliviado — que sería estupendo que me dijeses que sientes lo mismo por mí. _

_La nieve caía fuera, por lo que la gente se apresuraba en volver a sus casas. El tiempo corría, pero para ellos dos se había detenido completamente. Ante el silencio de su amiga, Matt suspiró resignado, sin dejar de sonreír, y le fue a soltar las manos, cuando ella se las aferró con más fuerza._

—_Nunca pensé… Yo… — Respiró profundamente, intentando ordenar las ideas dentro de su cabeza. No todos los días le sucedían esas cosas—. Matt, nunca pensé que me dirías esto, sinceramente. Como bien has dicho siempre te he concebido como alguien solitario, aunque en algún momento estaba claro que te enamorarías de alguien, pero… En fin. Quiero decir. ¿Yo? — Sonrió, sintiendo cómo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas que limpió antes de que llegasen a aparecer—. Es una sorpresa bastante grata porque… bueno. Lo cierto es que también me gustas desde hace bastante tiempo._

_Sora sonreía, atolondrada y nerviosa. Matt suavemente, como sólo él podía hacer, aunque la muchacha sabía perfectamente que por dentro estaba saltando de felicidad. Viendo que él no iba a dar ningún paso absolutamente para nada, Sora se levantó de su asiento, se sentó junto a él y le besó en la comisura de los labios, acelerando al joven lo suficiente como para apartarse un poco y carraspear. Ella soltó una carcajada, bastante divertida y muy contenta, mientras él rebuscaba torpemente en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, de uno de los cuales extrajo una pequeña cajita azul oscuro. _

—_Esto es para ti. — La abrió, mostrando su interior a Sora, quien extrajo de ella una bonita pulsera de plata, muy fina y sencilla, pero no por ello menos hermosa—. Quería darte algo especial para… este momento. — Le ayudó a ponérsela y dejó el recipiente sobre la mesa. Sora se mordió el labio al ver que las mejillas pálidas de Matt se habían sonrojado levemente mientras él parecía intentar tomar una decisión—. Sora. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

_La chica esbozó una sonrisa de nuevo y asintió con la cabeza, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos para terminar de sellar ese sentimiento tan especial que tenían el uno por el otro._

* * *

—¿Dónde demonios estará?

Sora daba vueltas por su apartamento como una loca, Matt no había aparecido en todo el día. Cierto que el que fuese su primer Aniversario y no hubiese dado señales de vida hacía que el enfado fuese un poco más grande en proporción a lo que había sucedido. Pero lo que de verdad le preocupaba es que no le hubiese avisado absolutamente de nada. Ni una llamada, ni un mensaje… Ni siquiera había respondido a sus llamadas. Nada. De modo que cuando el teléfono del salón de su apartamento sonó, saltó hacia él como un gato y lo cogió antes de que hubiese dado el segundo timbrazo.

—¿Diga?

—¿Sora? — La voz de Tai sonó al otro lado, haciendo que su decepción aumentase un poco. No que no quisiese hablar con su amigo pero… No era a quien habría querido escuchar en ese momento, la verdad—. Hola, soy Tai.

—Sí, te he reconocido. — Sonaba un poco desolada, aunque intentaba ocultarlo. Pero siempre había sido demasiado transparente—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, bien. Aunque tú no lo pareces.

—Bueno, no te negaré que no está siendo mi mejor día—. Dejó caer la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá.

—Ya lo noto, ya. Bueno, ehm, a lo que íbamos. Matt no está por ahí, ¿verdad?

Sora alzó una ceja, extrañada por su pregunta, y de pronto, no supo por qué, toda la preocupación y el enfado acumulados del día se le echaron encima antes siquiera de responder.

—Si estuviese sería un cadáver, créeme… ¡No ha dado señales de vida en todo el día! ¿¡Te puedes creer cosa igual!? ¡Me da igual que sea nuestro Aniversario, no puede pretender que esté todo el día esperando a que me llame!

—Vale… Sí, lo cierto es que lo suponía. Me acaba de llamar, ¿sabes? Quiere que vayas al parque que está cerca de nuestro antiguo instituto.

—Si quiere que vaya, ¿por qué no me llama él?

_"¿Por qué tiene miedo de que saques tu ogro interior?"_ pensó.

—No sé, eso mismo le dije yo, pero me pidió que te llamase y que te insistiese hasta que dijeses que ibas a ir. Así que podemos hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas. Y sabes que a mí las llamadas me salen gratis, así que… — Sora bufó, dándole a entender que se daba por vencida.

—¿A qué hora quiere que esté allí?

—Pues sobre las nueve. ¿Crees que podrás?

—Allí estaré, no te preocupes. Tu cuello está a salvo. Dile que deje de apuntarte con la pistola en la sien. — Bromeó, haciéndole reír y calmándose un poco a sí misma, coreándole—. Feliz Navidad, Tai.

—Igualmente, Sora. Y feliz aniversario.

—Gracias. — Miró el reloj. Las ocho—. Será mejor que me vaya arreglando. ¡Podías haberme llamado antes!

—Eh, eh, eh. No es mi culpa que acabe de hacerlo tu querido novio hace cinco minutos.

—Excusas, excusas, excusas.

—Anda y que te den, Takenouchi. ¡Pasadlo bien y no hagáis cosas malas!

Terminaron de despedirse, entre risas, y colgaron a la vez. Sora se estiró un poco y se puso de pie, descalza como estaba, para ir a darse una ducha rápida. Una vez limpia y seca, se metió en su habitación para vestirse. Se abrigó lo suficiente, cogió su bolso y se fue a su cita con Matt, imaginándose la conversación que tendrían y la bronca que le echaría por tenerle in albis todo el santo día.

Como era temprano — las ocho y cuarto — anduvo despacio, parándose en algunas tiendas. Pero el tiempo se le terminó echando encima y al final tuvo que ir prácticamente corriendo para no llegar tarde. Eran las nueve en punto cuando arribó al parque, y no había nadie. Su decepción y enfado se incrementaron considerablemente, de modo que cogió el bolso para sacar el móvil y cantarle las cuarenta. De pronto, escuchó el llanto de un cachorro que provenía de uno de los bancos del lugar. Se puso a buscarlo, curiosa, olvidándose de su novio por unos momentos, y vio una caja forrada con un papel navideño en uno de los bancos más cercanos. Corrió hacia él y encontró dentro un cachorrito de color blanco, con una bufandita celeste en el cuello que lloraba. Lo cogió en brazos y notó que estaba caliente. Al auparlo, una tarjeta cayó al suelo, la cogió, y antes de que pudiese leerla, una voz que conocía muy bien, habló a sus espaldas.

—¿Pensabas que me había olvidado de ti? — Los brazos de Matt rodearon su cintura, pero Sora, orgullosa, se separó y se puso frente a frente.

—Pues sí, y estaba dispuesta a matarte, ciertamente. — Dijo, muy seria, incapaz de hacer que su novio dejase de sonreír—. Pero creo que lo has hecho tú antes. — Matt soltó una leve carcajada y se acercó para acariciarle la cabeza al cachorrito—. ¿Qué significa esto? — dijo, mirando al animalito de soslayo.

—¿Te gusta?

—Es precioso. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Gabu. — Ella se rió un poco y le dio un beso en su pelaje suave—. Es tu regalo de aniversario.

Ella le miró, algo confundida.

—Matt, sabes que en mi piso no permiten animales…

—Claro que lo sé, al igual que tú sabes que en mi casa no hay problema alguno.

Sora siguió mostrando abiertamente su confusión.

—No lo comprendo…

Matt suspiró y la miró con ternura.

—Quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo, Sora. ¿Te gustaría?

La palabra "quiero" no era de las más usadas por el muchacho, y al igual que la vez anterior, no necesitó respuesta en palabras. La mirada de Sora fue más que suficiente para conocer su respuesta. Le pasó el brazo por el hombro con dulzura mientras ella se aferraba aún más a su nuevo amiguito, que ladraba feliz, al igual que sus nuevos amos.

—Por cierto… No uses a Tai la próxima vez de mensajero. Ya sabes que es muy perezoso con estas cosas. — Matt se rió y le dio un beso en el pelo.

—Feliz Aniversario, Sora.

—Feliz Navidad, Matt.

* * *

**N/A: ¡WE! ¡Escrito! XD Cami, ahora no me puedes decir nada, ¿eh? XD ¡Primer fic de Sorato! Me sorprendo a mí misma XD nunca pensé escribir nada de esto…hasta que conocí a mi pequeña primita viciosita de Digimon, y de una promesa surgió este fic…pero vamos, para mí ha sido un gusto escribirlo, porque también soy partidaria de esta parejita, así que no ha habido ningún problema.**

**Así que aclaraciones: Fic dedicado a mi niñita Cami - Que se lo tiene bien merecido :P por ser tan buena amiga y consejera, por aguantarme y por darme la vara cuando le gustan mis fics xD que eso ayuda.**

**¡FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS!**


End file.
